Brothers
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Habían muchas peleas, sin duda alguna. Se decían que se odiaban, que no se querían, se lanzaban cosas y gritaban improperios. Pero, aún así, los dos sabían que esas cosas eran mentiras. Se reconciliaban pronto y, luego, se volvían a pelear. Se querían.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz, yo sólo pido prestados sus interesantes personajes para escribir sobre ellos~**

**En éste fic utilizo nombres humanos elegidos por mí para los hermanos británicos, así que se los dejo aquí para que no se confundan~ c:**

**Gales- Oliver**

**Escocia- William**

**Irlanda del Norte- Liam **

**Irlanda del Sur- Brian**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers<strong>

**...**

— ¿Y cando regesa Athur? —Había preguntado por ¿Décima? Vez la pequeña inglesa, con las manitas aferradas a las ropas de su hermano mayor, Gales. Éste suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con algo de frustración, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios. A sus espaldas, los hermanos Irlanda observaban realmente divertidos a su hermano tratando de lidiar con la pequeña Alice, que se había estado negando desde hacía un buen rato a dejarse poner su vestido, preguntando ansiosamente por su hermano gemelo.

—Alice, ya te dije que no lo sé. William puede tardar horas cazando y, conociéndolo, podría dejar tirado a Arthur en cualquier lado. Así que mejor no te preocupes ahora, y alza los brazos ¿Sí? Vas a coger un resfriado si no te visto ahora—Intentó convencerla, pero la niña no hizo caso alguno. Simplemente desvío la mirada hacia la entrada, expectante. Cómo esperando que su hermano en cualquier momento cruzara por esa puerta. Oliver se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración —Alice, el vestido, el vestido, _dummy._

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! —Bien, media hora intentando que la niña dijese algo que no tuviese nada que ver con William o Arthur. Y cuando por fin dice algo diferente, es algo que simplemente le dará otro dolor de cabeza más a su hermano mayor. Liam y Brian estallaron en carcajadas al instante, divertidos por el singular ceño fruncido de su hermana menor y la mueca de enfado de Gales. Era sorprendente lo bien que podía controlar sus cejitas esa niña. Los gemelos lo atribuían a que ella no las tenía gruesas cómo los miembros masculinos de su familia.

—Alice, no estoy de humor para juegos ahora. ¿Cómo le hace William para vestirte con tanta facilidad? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña, aunque ésta no respondió. Se mantuvo cruzada de brazos y con las mejillas infladas, puchereando. Escocia solía asustarla con varias cosas para lograr convencerla, tampoco solía dejarse sin dar batalla contra él. Oliver suspiró con frustración y soltó el vestido de Alice a un lado, alejándose con las manos extendidas hacia ambos lados— ¡Bien, me rindo! No pienso lidiar con la mocosa ahora, no es justo que a mí me la haya encargado William…—Se quejó, haciendo pucheros también.

Uno de los gemelos saltó con una mano en alto. Cayó al suelo y, acto seguido, el segundo gemelo lo imitó con la mano opuesta en alto. Oliver por un momento pensó que había perdido a los gemelos mentalmente, sin siquiera saber cuál era cuál. Hasta que finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron quietos, logró visualizar el pequeño lunar distintivo que Liam tenía en el cuello y suspiró con más frustración. Ambos eran un par de infantiles, aún cuando tenían ya el desarrollo físico de unos niños de nueve años.

— ¡Nosotros queremos intentarlo! —Exigieron al unísono ambos, acercándose corriendo y comenzando a pelearse por el vestido. Gales comenzó a masajearse las sienes con mucha frustración, observando cómo el ceño de Alice poco a poco iba frunciéndose más, y cómo sus mejillas cada vez se inflaban aún más también. Era notable a primera vista que la pequeña comenzaba a tener frío.

— ¡Yo lo dije primero, yo quiero ponérselo!

— ¡No, yo lo vi primero, yo quiero hacerlo! ¡Dame el vestido, Brian!

— ¡Van a romper el vestido, idiotas! ¡Paren ahora mismo! ¡Si lo rompen, William en serio los va a dejar empeñados con un oso pardo! ¿Saben cuánto costó conseguirlo?

Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose enfurruñados y con las mejillas infladas infantilmente. Finalmente, ambos soltaron un gruñidito y se cruzaron de brazos, desviando la mirada.

—Bien, entonces yo sostendré a Alice—Dijo Liam, acercándose con una sonrisa a la menor, quién arqueó una ceja y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aún así, no logró huir del agarre de su hermano, que la tomó por debajo de los brazos. La niña comenzó a patalear y a manotear el rostro del mayor, apretando con fuerza los puñitos y a mitad de una rabieta. — ¡A-Apresúrate, Brian!

— ¡E-Eso estoy intentando, _bloody hell! _A-Alice, hermanita, no te pongas así. E-Eh, mira, ¡Mira! —Irlanda del Sur comenzó a hacer muecas con la cara, muchas y variadas muecas. Alice al principio sólo arqueó la ceja de nuevo. Pero luego, poco a poco, dejó de patalear y una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces, comenzó a extender los brazos, exigiendo ser aupada por el castaño semi-rojizo. Éste sonrió victorioso y le entregó el vestido a su hermano gemelo, para luego cargar a la niña— Hahaha~ ¿Lo viste? Todo está bajo control, Oliver.

— ¡Brian, idiota, la estás lastimando de esa manera! ¡Sostenla bien! ¡S-Se está resbalando…ALICE!

La niña había ido a parar de suerte sobre la espalda de Liam, quién se había hincado en el suelo para recoger una piedra que había debajo de la niña y así impedir que se hiciera mucho daño al caer. Aunque no era su intención atraparla de tal manera, después de gimotear de dolor, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y luego cargó a Alice cómo era debido. La pequeña había comenzado a lloriquear con lagrimones en los ojos, y Oliver fulminó con la mirada a Brian.

—Dámela, ahora—Le ordenó con severidad. El gemelo suspiró frustrado y le entregó a la niña. Alice seguía negándose rotundamente a ser cargada y había comenzado a patalear de nuevo, pero Gales le sostenía con más fuerza que los gemelos al ser él quién acostumbraba a cuidar a Alice normalmente. Gruñó bajito y le dio un pequeño pellizco a Alice en el brazo para que se calmara. La niña, aún sollozando, obedeció y se quedó quieta. —Sólo causas problemas, Alice. Tch, me pregunto si William alguna vez planea llevarte de caza. Deberías aprender siquiera a hacer eso —Murmuró, enfurruñado, antes de comenzar a mecerla y a tararearle una canción de cuna.

Los gemelos observaban expectantes a su hermano menor calmar a Alice con tanta profesionalidad. Ambos sabían que a Alice siempre se la podía calmar con una canción de cuna, pero Gales siempre era el mejor en eso. A los pocos minutos, la niña ya había dejado de llorar y se encontraba casi dormitando con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Oliver.

Entonces volvió a dejarla con cuidado sobre una mesita y logró ponerle el vestido con facilidad. Alice se restregaba los ojos para limpiarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas y estornudó una vez por el cambio repentino de frío a calidez que le proporcionaba el vestido. Gales suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con frustración, cargando a Alice de nuevo.

—Así está mejor, ¿Lo ves? Ahora William no se enfadará porque contrajiste un resfriado—Murmuró, mientras le hacía cariños en la espalda a la inglesa para que se durmiera. Ésta hizo un puchero y aferró con fuerza los puñitos en las ropas de su hermano, comenzando a cabecear.

—Aún así, William dijo que le enseñaría a Alice a cocinar ¿No lo había dicho? Dijo que cuando creciera ella tendría que prepararnos la comida, porque eso es lo que le corresponde hacer a las señoritas. Y también debe limpiar y arreglar todo. Supongo que valdrá la pena esperar—Señaló Brian, sonriendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza—No creo que sea necesario enseñarle a cazar. El que tiene que aprender eso es Arthur. Alice tiene que ser una señorita cuando crezca.

— ¡¿William le va a enseñar a cocinar a Alice? Oh, _please, _¡Noooo~! —Dramatizó Liam, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y suspiraba con frustración— ¿Es que quiere que muramos envenenados o qué?

—Liam, si dices eso en frente de William, él definitivamente te va a dejar empeñado con un Oso Pardo—Exclamó divertido su gemelo, pasándole un brazo por el hombro. — Hay que ser fuertes, ¡Fuertes! Eso es lo que los hombres hacemos.

—Son un par de infantiles para ser los mayores, ¿Saben? —Oliver se colocó a un lado de los gemelos, suspirando. Liam enseguida extendió los brazos emocionado por tomar a Alice dormida, y Gales le permitió hacerlo después de asegurarse de que la estuviese sosteniendo con cuidado. —Tenemos que preparar medicinas y vendas para cuando regrese William.

—Pero si él siempre dice que se puede aguantar las lastimadas que se hace cuando sale de caza—Protestó Irlanda del Norte, inflando las mejillas—Nunca nos deja ni a mí ni a Brian curarle las heridas. ¿Para qué molestarnos?

—No es para él, idiota. Es para Arthur. De seguro lo regresa medio traumado y herido. Sabes lo delicado que es él, se enferma fácilmente. Por eso hay que atenderlo bien—Gruñó Gales, mientras se ponía su capa y se dirigía hacia la salida de la pequeña casa— Iré a buscar algunas hierbas. Ustedes comiencen a moler las que ya tenemos.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, con los puños fuertemente apretados y el ceño tan fruncido que sus gruesas cejas casi podían unirse. Se notaba que estaba enfadado a simple vista, furioso. No sólo eso, sino que también su vista recorría de un lado a otro con una mezcla de nerviosismo y una demasiado bien disimulada pizca de preocupación. Éste lucía mayor que los gemelos Irlanda y que Gales, además de que también parecía tener mucha más autoridad. Eso era notable en su semblante.<p>

Apartó con mucha brusquedad una espesa cortina de plantas con su navaja, gruñendo y soltando un bufido al no encontrar nada tras ellas. Se masajeó las sienes con frustración y volteó en todas direcciones, buscando algún lugar que aún le faltara por buscar. Arthur era muy pequeño y el bosque era inmenso, pero el niño tampoco podría haber llegado muy lejos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Estaba lloviendo y además comenzaba a oscurecer, las criaturas peligrosas de la noche comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento.

Soltó un gruñido más y de pronto un movimiento llamó su atención a sus espaldas. De un pequeño arbusto, escarbando, un conejo había salido con bastante facilidad y había corrido a buscar refugio de la lluvia. William lo reconoció al instante, y le pareció que el hueco que había en la tierra era lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño de cinco años pasara por ahí. Sin perder más tiempo, fue a ese arbusto y comenzó a despedazarlo de limpios movimientos con su navaja, avanzando rápidamente a través de éste.

El alivio se reflejó por un momento en sus ojos, pero el joven enseguida se encargó de reemplazarlo por una mirada de cabreo que sin duda alguna asustaría a Arthur en cualquier otra situación, pero en esa no. Ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver a los ojos. Sabía que Arthur era un idiota, pero ese día sí que lo había sorprendido pasándose de imbécil.

_**Flashback**_

— _B-Bother, wait me, please! —Suplicaba el pequeño rubio, corriendo tras William en un desesperado intento por seguirle el paso. Sin embargo el mayor parecía hacer todo lo posible por dejarlo atrás, avanzando a una velocidad demasiado rápida para el niño, que corría con un poco de torpeza y con las manitas extendidas hacia adelante, como esperando poder agarrarse de la capa del pelirrojo._

—_Eres demasiado lento, dummy. Acelera el paso o te dejaré aquí botado, y tendrás que encontrar el camino de regreso tú solo—Advirtió con frialdad el escocés, sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento. Escuchaba los jadeos del pequeño, y también escuchaba las constantes caídas que éste tenía. Pero aún así no se detenía en ningún momento para ayudarlo. Arthur debía levantarse por sí solito, ignorar el dolor de los rasguños y raspados que se hacía y continuar corriendo._

—_Widiam, please, i 'm tied —Suplicaba el niño, puchereando y conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus enormes y expresivos ojos verde esmeralda. Escocia soltó un gruñido y por fin, para alivio de los pulmones y las piernas de Arthur, se detuvo. El pequeño se dejó caer de rodillas a la tierra cubierta de hojas secas, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. William le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y petulante y luego dirigió su vista hacia el frente._

—_Adivina qué cenaremos hoy, mocoso inútil—Le dijo, divertido y burlón, mientras tomaba su arco y sacaba una de las flechas que tenía cargadas a la espalda, preparándose. El pequeño Inglaterra tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y, cuando alzó la vista, empalideció de golpe._

_Un par de ojitos nerviosos le devolvieron la mirada, asustados. Un pequeño conejo blanco observaba acorralado desde su escondite a quién sería su cazador, lleno de pánico. Arthur observó como su hermano mayor cargaba el arco y se preparaba para cazar al indefenso animalito, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al instante. _

_El llanto de cansancio y miedo de su hermano menor hizo que William chasqueara la lengua, frustrado, mientras apuntaba directamente al animalito. Estaba completamente concentrado, fijando la vista en su blanco, y justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar la flecha algo se interpuso entre él y el asustado conejo. Observó cómo la pequeña figura de Arthur se precipitaba hacia el frente, atrapando al conejo en sus brazos y haciéndose un ovillo enseguida. Fue tan repentino y tan sorpresivo que a Escocia apenas y le dio tiempo de desviar la trayectoria de su arco antes de soltar la flecha._

_El llanto de Arthur no tardó en intensificarse, acompañado de un gritito de dolor. William, alarmado al principio, bajó su arco enseguida para ver al niño. Sin embargo, emitió un gruñido y de nuevo compuso aquella expresión de furia tan característica suya que solía poner cuando alguno de sus hermanos hacía algo mal. Se acercó un par de pasos a su sollozante hermano, y se puso el arco de nuevo en la espalda._

_El pequeño rasguño en el hombro del menor no era grave, pero si profundo. La flecha se había desviado lo más que el escocés pudo haber logrado, tan sólo rozando la delicada piel de Inglaterra. Arthur lloraba y temblaba, abrazado al conejito que había salvado. William sabía que eran los animales favoritos de su hermano, sobre todo porque había acogido a uno como mascota. _

_El pequeño alzó con lentitud la mirada, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sólo para empalidecer aún más al notar la mirada de William. Acababa de meterse en una buena, estaba seguro, y sabía que probablemente iba a llorar más una vez que su hermano mayor le arrebatar al conejo. Así que, impulsado por el miedo y por el dolor de su herida [no podía ser herido por salvar al conejo y finalmente acabar este muerto], el inglés se armó de valentía y se levantó antes de comenzar a correr entre las plantas, escurriéndose cómo una ardilla, sosteniendo firmemente al conejo._

_El escocés tardó un poco en reaccionar. No podía creer que Arthur hubiese reunido tanto valor cómo para huir de tal manera tan descarada. Pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a perseguirlo enseguida. Sin embargo, después de despejar varios caminos con ayuda de su navaja, perdió de vista al más pequeño. A sabiendas de lo vulnerable que sería Arthur en la selva, William decidió que era su culpa por ser tan inútil. Se ocupó de cazar algunos animales pequeños antes de continuar buscando al niño, colgándoselos al hombro. Ya tenía preparada su excusa indiscutible al encontrarlo, y sabía que Arthur ya debía de estar tirado en algún lugar descansando._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Supo, por el rubor en las pálidas mejillas del menor, que tenía fiebre. El pequeño huequito de hojas en donde se había acurrucado para descansar ahora estaba completamente húmedo e incluso podía tomarse por un pequeño charquito después de la lluvia. Temblaba cómo una hoja por el frío que debía de tener, y respiraba agitado. En tales condiciones seguro que la herida de su hombro se había infectado.

Soltó un gruñido y se inclinó para tomar con cuidado al niño en brazos, sintiendo al principio lo helada que estaba su piel. Más al acomodarlo bien en sus brazos, pudo sentir todo el calor que transmitía su pequeño cuerpo y la dificultad que Arthur tenía para respirar. Chasqueando la lengua, lo envolvió en su capa y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar, sin emitir palabra alguna.

* * *

><p>Oliver no había dejado de maldecir ni una vez mientras le daba un baño a Arthur, lo más rápido que podía para evitar que el menor estuviese tanto tiempo expuesto al frío. Después de terminar, enseguida lo vistió y se lo llevó con los gemelos Irlanda para atender sus heridas y darle algún remedio para la fiebre. William le devolvía algunas maldiciones afirmando que el inútil que se había interpuesto en su camino y huido había sido Arthur, y que él sólo lo había encontrado por casualidad regresando a casa.<p>

Alice se había despertado y había tenido que soportar los sermones e insultos que Escocia le había dado al enterarse de que había causado tantos problemas a sus hermanos mayores. Poco interesada en eso, la niña sólo exigía ver a su hermano entre gruñiditos y jalones de mejillas y cabello. Finalmente, William había terminado por colgársela al hombro de cabeza para hacer que se callara, aunque la niña continuaba pataleando y dando manotazos.

Una vez que Arthur estuvo vendado y hubo tomado [no sin antes dar lucha] un asqueroso remedio, Gales lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en la misma cuna en la cual se encontraba Alice, pues el niño debía descansar. Sin embargo, William no tardó en tomarlo con brusquedad en brazos de nuevo. Alice, quién había deseado y esperado el momento en el que pudiese abrazar a Arthur de nuevo, emitió un sonidito de indignación y estiró ambos bracitos hacia arriba, puchereando y exigiendo que le devolvieran a su hermano.

— ¡Athur! ¡Athur! —Llamó, con lagrimones en los ojos, mientras observaba a su hermano gemelo estirar igual las manitas hacia ella. Arthur había comenzado a temblar de nuevo, haciéndose una idea de lo que vendría a continuación. Los gemelos Irlanda habían empalidecido de golpe y Oliver también, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

—N-No pensará…—Murmuró Brian, mientras volteaba a ver a su tenso gemelo, quién no despegaba la vista de William y Arthur. Éste tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Irlanda del Sur se volvieron para ver por última vez a Arthur, quién desaparecía por la puerta de la casita, mal tomado en brazos por Escocia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, todos los presentes inhalaron de golpe, casi acabando con el oxígeno de la habitación, y exhalaron con pesadez. El llanto de Alice rompió al instante con el tenso silencio, y Oliver tuvo que ir a calmarla. Los gemelos Irlanda, sin embargo, estaban seguros de que gran parte de lo que acababan de hacerle a Arthur no iba a dar mucho resultado, y fueron a revisar cuánta mezcla les quedaba y ver si podían preparar un poco más. Ambos soltaron un gruñidito y una pequeña maldición. ¿Se habían esforzado tanto en prepararlo para que finalmente Arthur sólo fuese más herido?

* * *

><p>Arthur lloraba y se mantenía fuertemente aferrado a las ropas de William, temblando y balbuceando de manera suplicante. Tenía el rostro escondido en las ropas del mayor y simplemente no quería alzar la vista. Se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte o sentía un movimiento brusco por parte del pelirrojo, y sollozaba en silencio. Sintió cómo se alejaban un par de metros, en dirección al bosque en el cual él y Alice solían jugar juntos cuando escapaban de la supervisión de sus hermanos. Sabía que no podía haber nada bueno en que William se lo llevara de una manera tan repentina.<p>

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Escocia lo tomó sin mucho cuidado para despegarlo de él. Se mantuvo aferrado lo más que pudo, pero finalmente terminó cediendo. Cayó sentado en la tierra, y comenzó a gimotear y sollozar de nuevo. Se cubrió los ojos con las manitas, acurrucándose contra el árbol tras él. Escuchó cómo William gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo, y se tensó cuando escuchó que sus pasos comenzaban a acercarse hacia él.

Cayó de rostro al suelo cuando el mayor le dio una patada no muy suave en el costado, y al instante su llanto se intensificó. Escuchó cómo William se acercaba a él y le pateaba una vez más, para luego hincarse y observarle de cerca.

— Eres un conejo estúpido. ¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza? Dejaste escapar a una buena caza, idiota—Le reprendió, tomándolo por la capa y alzándolo a la altura de su rostro. Los grandes ojos del pequeño estaban llenos de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar. También tenía algunos rastros de tierra en su anteriormente limpio rostro. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y le dio una bofetada, para luego soltarlo de nuevo en la tierra— ¡Deja de llorar por estupideces! ¡Tú te lo buscaste, inútil!

— ¡William! ¡Detente! —Le llamó de pronto una voz bastante conocida. Soltando un bufido de exasperación, Escocia observó cómo Gales aparecía en ese mismo instante para tomar en brazos a Arthur. El niño se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Oliver, sollozando con más fuerza que antes. El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, pero puso una mano sobre el cabello del niño, intentando tranquilizarlo— Sabes que no debes hacer enfadar a William, Arthur.

— 'm sory, 'm sory—Fue lo único que emitió Inglaterra, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor. William frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra, aún enfadado. Más su rostro ahora demostraba indiferencia. No se molestó en pronunciar palabra alguna, sino que se limitó a observar cómo Gales revisaba los pocos rasguños recientes que Arthur tenía. Y luego, observó cómo se lo llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña.

Soltó un gruñido una vez que se encontró sólo. Sabía que la única manera de que Arthur aprendiera lo que estaba mal era esa, y no pensaba cambiarla. Siempre repetía una y otra vez que de cualquier otro modo los gemelos ingleses se malcriarían, y definitivamente no iba a permitir eso. No le importaba lo frágiles y delicados que éstos parecían ser, y sabía que les iba a ir peor si él no les enseñaba lo que estaba mal por las malas. William por lo menos tenía asegurado después de eso que Arthur no volvería a interponerse entre él y una presa, o eso esperaba a menos que quisiera un castigo peor. Sería peligrosa una próxima vez si su perfecta puntería fallase, y no quería algo más que un rasguño en su hermano pequeño.

* * *

><p>—T-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Arthur. ¡Sé que duele! Deja de moverte tanto de una maldita vez… ¡Si te duele, entonces deberías dejar de meterte con William! —Oliver de nuevo volvía a estresarse con las "gracias" de los pequeños ingleses. O bueno, sólo de Arthur. Alice estaba muy ocupada jugando con el cabello de Irlanda del Norte. Brian intentaba limpiar los rasguños del menor con un desinfectante que había extraído del tallo de una planta mientras Gales lo sostenía. Pero el pequeño rubio, que ahora no se encontraba tan aturdido cómo cuando llegó con mucha fiebre la primera vez, ahora daba mucha más pelea que antes.<p>

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noo~! —Se quejaba Arthur, dando débiles manotazos y pataleando, con lagrimitas en los ojos. Para estar enfermo y recién golpeado, parecía tener muchas energías. Su mejilla derecha aún estaba roja por la bofetada de Escocia, y le ardía cada vez que las lágrimas se deslizaban por ella. Tardaron un buen rato en terminar de curar una vez más al inglés, y justo cuando estaban dispuestos a devolverlo a su cuna con una inquieta Alice la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La expresión de William haría llorar a cualquier niño pequeño. Menos a Alice y a Arthur, que ya estaban acostumbrados [pero esto no impidió que se pusieran a gimotear al verlo]. El pelirrojo fulminó con la mirada a todos sus hermanos y chasqueó la lengua, yéndose directamente a su habitación. Al poco rato salió de nuevo con una liebre y un pájaro, llevándoselos afuera.

— No pienso cocinar para nadie hoy. Vean cómo se las arreglan para hacer su propia fogata y preparar su propia comida ustedes solos o muéranse de hambre—Espetó con frialdad, antes de salir de la cabaña y perderse en las cercanías. Ambos Irlanda y Gales se quedaron callados, y lo único que se escuchó por un momento fueron los balbuceos de Arthur y Alice. Y, finalmente, el llanto de Arthur.

Todos los mayores soltaron un gruñidito de frustración y miraron con un deje de enojo a los gemelos ingleses. Luego, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Escocia y cada uno salió con un animalito pequeño para comer. Irlanda del Sur murmuró algo a ambos sobre que tendrían que tomar los suyos propios y sacarlos si es que esperaban aprovechar la fogata que ellos harían. Gales, por otro lado, simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña con un pescado y un pájaro en las manos. Alice supo desde ese mismo instante que no tendría que preocuparse por la comida, y que tan sólo ella y Arthur tenían que encontrar la manera de bajarse de la cuna ellos solos, cosa que no era difícil.

Pronto ambos se quedaron solos en la cabaña y sólo se escuchaba el suave llanto del menor, Arthur. Alice trataba de tranquilizarlo cómo buena hermana mayor, aunque lo fuese tan sólo por cinco minutos, un tanto desconcertada al no estar acostumbrada a que Arthur llorase tanto. Curiosa, la niña se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y continúo acariciándole el cabello con suavidad y algo de torpeza infantil.

— ¿Qué pasa, Athur? _Calm dowm_, todo está bien. Vi que Olier llevaba un pajarito con él, no te preocupes—Trataba de tranquilizarlo, sonriendo levemente. Arthur negó con la cabeza, aún sin dejar de llorar. Alice ladeó la cabeza e hizo un puchero, sin comprender.

—Fue mi culpa, _'m sory_—Se disculpó, hipando. Y Alice no pudo evitar enternecerse. Negó con la cabeza con suavidad, y luego se acercó para abrazar a Arthur con fuerza. Éste, confundido al principio, no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle con algo de torpeza, entre sollozos. Alice le acarició la espalda con cuidado, cómo Oliver solía hacerle para que se tranquilizara.

—No, no fue tu culpa. Tranquilo—Le calmó, sonriendo levemente y afirmando aún más el abrazo. Arthur hipó una vez más y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Alice, con un puchero en los labios. Las caricias de la mayor parecían estar haciendo efecto, al igual que sus palabras consoladoras, pues poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. —_Evything 'll be fine, Athur._

* * *

><p>Sentía cómo si el mundo de pronto se hubiese puesto en su contra. Aún recordaba la sorpresa y la furia que había sentido al enterarse de que Francis había tenido también un papel en aquella guerra. En un principio no le había importado, por supuesto que no. Porque estaba seguro de que pronto le pondría un alto al juego que se había salido de control, prepararía un largo sermón y se llevaría a Alfred de vuelta a casa, sin importar sus protestas. Alice haría lo mismo con Emilly, ella misma se lo había asegurado. Todo volvería a la normalidad pronto, definitivamente. Ese acto de rebeldía simplemente quedaría en el pasado, y nada cambiaría. Al menos, eso era lo que tanto habían deseado ambos ingleses.<p>

Pero las cosas simplemente se salieron de control. Una batalla, un encuentro frente a frente. Miles de heridos y muertos, todos peleando por su bando. Finalmente, una bandera había acabado blandiéndose en el espeso aire del campo de batalla, llena del enérgico movimiento de la euforia acompañada de los gritos de victoria. El círculo de estrellas blancas se alzaba frente a sus acuosos ojos, casi burlándose de él. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras recordaba con impotencia lo sucedido minutos atrás. La expresión de Alfred, lo fácil que había caído ante él. La humillación y la tristeza eran demasiadas.

La lluvia torrencial impactaba con fuerza contra él, contra su cabello, contra su rostro, empapándolo y calándolo hasta los huesos. Pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Había perdido a Alfred, a su pequeño niño de ojos azules que tanto insistía en jugar tan sólo años atrás, el niño que había crecido tan rápido que apenas y podía darse cuenta. Y el niño que lo había dejado destrozado aquella noche, el que había mermado el orgullo del poderoso Imperio Británico. Lo había abandonado.

Probablemente en ese momento se encontraría arrodillado, llorando y lamentándose bajo la lluvia por un rato más, para luego irse a uno de los bares de su país a desahogar sus penas por la derrota. Pero no podía, el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos se lo impedía. Alice temblaba cómo una hoja, manteniéndose fuertemente aferrada al traje de guerra de su hermano, sollozando por lo bajo y acurrucándose contra él en un gesto instintivo por buscar algo calor en aquella noche helada. Arthur ahora era considerablemente más alto que ella, a pesar de que cuando niños medían casi lo mismo.

Emilly había seguido exactamente los mismos pasos que su hermano, y sin duda alguna Alice también se encontraba devastada esa noche. Incluso más que él, podría decirse, aunque sólo un poco. Alice era la más sensible de los dos, y también se encontraba el hecho de que ella era mujer. Él con el paso de los años había aprendido que llorar no era algo digno de un caballero inglés, mucho menos del representante de Inglaterra. Pero él mismo había visto los ojos de su gemela anegar en lágrimas vaias veces, con sus verdes ojos luciendo enormes en su fino rostro.

Su gemela balbucueaba cosas por lo bajo de vez en cuando, sin poder parar el llanto de frustración y derrota. Era verdad que había visto llorar a Alice varias veces, sí, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan mal, y en la cual había llorado por más de unos cinco minutos. Y él mismo se sentía igual que ella, a pesar de sus fuertes e inútiles intentos por tranquilizarse y tranquilizarla y mantener la compostura. Era extraño, pues varios años antes las cosas eran al revés. Alice era la que se encargaba de tranquilizarlo cuando era más pequeño. Ahora que estaban grandes, la tarea era de Arthur.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, aún sintiendo la amargura del abandono y el vacío en el estómago, Arthur se pasó un brazo por los ojos en un intento por limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque después comenzaron a emerger unas cuantas más. Suspirando con algo de dificultad por el llanto, abrazó con fuerza a Alice y luego la apartó con suavidad de él, sólo lo suficiente como para que ambos ojos verde esmeralda, anegados en lágrimas, pudieran encontrarse. Una temblorosa y minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con dificultad.

—Come on, Alice. Deja de llorar. Tú eres la hermana mayor, ¿Recuerdas? —Un sollozo le interrumpió. De pronto parecía que todo le recordaba a Alfred que, en su ocasión, era el gemelo mayor de Emilly. Alice frunció los labios y desvío la mirada, con las mejillas rojas, evidentemente avergonzada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Arthur, comprendiéndola, simplemente le besó con ternura la frente y volvió a atraerla hacia sí para abrazarla.

No era normal tanto afecto entre ambos. Es verdad que como todos los hermanos tenían sus momentos buenos y malos, pero por lo general su personalidad los llevaba a estar peleados todo el tiempo. Arthur solía exasperar por la actitud de su hermana, que buscaba perfección en todo momento. Y Alice solía enfadarse por la actitud despreocupada y distraída del menor, aunque ella también podía distraerse con la misma facilidad que él. Solían pelear por cosas insignificantes, cómo por un bolígrafo o por el simple hecho de que Alice era más sensible que Arthur, y éste la sermoneaba por ello.

Aún así, había también pequeños momentos en los cuales ambos se abogaban entre sí y en los que se convertían en un apoyo maravilloso para el otro. Aunque su manera de pensar era un tanto diferente en varias cosas, toda la gente solía decir que eran muy parecidos. Algunos solían decir que eran idénticos, aunque más que nada por el físico que por otra cosa. Entre ellos, sabían perfectamente que ambos eran diferentes en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Alice solía ser más infantil que Arthur en algunas ocasiones, aunque llegaban momentos serios en los cuales salía a relucir su madurez e inteligencia. Arthur, por otro lado, solía ser más maduro que su hermana hasta que en algunas ocasiones su infantilidad salía al aire.

Tenían muchas peleas, solían decirse que no se querían en muchas ocasiones, solían gritarse y lanzarse cosas cuando no estaban de acuerdo. Solían decirse cosas feas, que los herían mutuamente, cosas feas que sin duda alguna eran mentiras. No tardaban demasiado en reconciliarse y volverse a pelear, porque se querían. Ambos decían que les exasperaban los americanos, aún cuando les guardaban tanto afecto a Emilly y a Alfred. Incluso ambos se habían dado cuenta de que, cuando Alice estaba con Alfred y Arthur con Emilly, solía aparecer un leve rubor en sus rostros.

Porque así se llevaban los gemelos ingleses.

En el rostro de Alice se dibujó una temblorosa y casi imperceptible sonrisa, se notaba que se esforzaba por hacerlo, aunque continuaba llorando. Y Arthur simplemente continuaba abrazándola y acariciándole con suavidad la espalda. Era una de las pocas veces en las cuales solía demostrar lo que le dolía verla llorar, aunque en todas las demás ocasiones le hubiera dado un sermón sobre la fuerza que un país debería de tener. Ninguno de los dos resistía ver llorar al otro.

Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice, agotado, y la inglesa le sostuvo al instante. Puso una mano sobre su nuca y sonrío muy levemente de nuevo con esfuerzo, acariciándole con ternura entre sollozos. Probablemente más tarde, cuando se hubiesen calmado un poco, ambos irían a un bar de Inglaterra para desahogarse. Y, después del primer o segundo vaso, ambos caerían derrotados en un sueño profundo. O bueno, al menos Alice, que acostumbraba beber menos y tenía mucha menos resistencia que Arthur.

—_Everything will be fine, Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Anne: Well, no es normal en mí escribir sobre Inglaterra y Nyo!Inglaterra cómo hermanos, ya que me gusta emparejarlos y odio el incesto x'D But, como en éste caso no hubo pairing, y me gusta también la relación que éstos dos tienen como hermanos, decidí escribirlo así~ c: Por algunas razones e ideas, [Gracias a Hanita(?)] suelo hacer que cuando Alice y Arthur son gemelos, Alice sea cinco minutos mayor. I don't know why, sólo me gusta x'D cuando no son hermanos, suelo poner a Alice uno o dos años menor que Arthur, rarezas mías LOL<strong>

**Espero que éste fanfic haya resultado de su agrado. Si no, también me gusta recibir críticas constructivas, me sirven para mejorar c:**

**¿Reviews?~**


End file.
